


Lusting

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Nati



Series: Миди от R до NC-17 [1]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jesse Custer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Omega Cassidy - Freeform, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Когда Джесси впервые после изменения в альфу переживает гон, Кэссиди готов помочь и поддержать во всём.





	Lusting

— А ты всегда был альфой, падре? — спросил Кэсси, принюхиваясь. — Что-то я как-то упустил этот момент.

Джесси посмотрел на принюхивающегося Кэссиди недоумённо, потом тоже машинально втянул носом воздух и замер, переживая накатившие запахи. Кровь, виски и какой-то странный запах, который можно было бы назвать вечеринкой в каком-нибудь полулегальном клубе Рио – вот как пах Кэсси. Раньше Джесси не чувствовал этого. Как и любой бета, он был невосприимчив к запаху омеги. Он и сейчас не должен был это почувствовать и уж тем более разложить на составляющие.

— Нет, ну первый раз в жизни не понял, кто передо мной, — продолжал рассуждать Кэссиди с лёгким намёком на восхищение. — Как ты это сделал? И лучше скажи мне, я же настойчивый, ты же знаешь.

— Никак, — отозвался Джесси и посмотрел на него, как будто первый раз увидел. — Я всю жизнь был бетой.

— Оу, — протянул Кэсси, покивал и хлопнул ладонями друг о друга. — Тогда у тебя ещё одна проблема.

Да уж, это действительно было проблемой. Мало того, что Генезис, который в буквальном смысле может отправлять людей в ад, так ещё и это теперь. Чёрт, Джесси никогда не хотел быть ни альфой, ни омегой, хоть они и считались высшим обществом. Но от них и ждали определённого поведения, определённых решений и следования традициям. От бет не ждали ничего, поэтому беты были просто счастливы. Тем более в Америке, где альф и омег было на порядок меньше, чем в чопорной Европе, которая держалась за старые устои, как голодный пёс за кость. Джесси родился и вырос бетой в Америке – что могло быть лучше?

И вот – пожалуйста. Какие ещё сюрпризы преподнесёт ему Генезис? Через неделю Джесси проснётся с крыльями и рожками? Научится телепортироваться? Чего ещё ожидать от неизвестной силы, которая способна буквально на что угодно.

Джесси ещё несколько дней назад начал замечать, что запахи и звуки стали интенсивнее, но не предал этому значения. Его жизнь менялась так круто, что он даже не подумал связать свою обострённую восприимчивость с изменением вторичного гендера. Да никто бы не связал, в самом деле, потому что никто в такой ситуации раньше не оказывался.

— Быть альфой не так плохо, — беспечно протянул Кэсси. — Да и омегой тоже, если уж на то пошло. Есть, конечно, свои заморочки, но и у бет их, думаю, хватает. Так что выдохни, падре, всё будет нормально.

Джесси не был в этом так уверен, но пока особых проблем действительно не замечал. То, что одни люди имели специфичный приятный аромат, а другие нет – не проблема, на самом деле. Пока Джесси не кидался на людей, а люди не кидались на него, он мог пережить своё внезапное изменение.

Ну, он на это, по крайней мере, надеялся.

***

Дела у них шли, можно сказать, неплохо. Хоть Бога они пока не нашли, но и Убийца пока не нашёл их, Грааль маячил где-то на периферии и не особо мешал, а апокалипсис ещё не случился, так что да, дела у них были неплохими. Если забыть о цели их путешествия, то можно было представить, что это просто трое друзей решили оторваться и отправились в приключение, наугад выбрав место путём тычка пальцем в карту.

Джесси первое время всё прислушивался к себе, стараясь уловить негативные последствия изменений. Но пока ничего особенного не замечал, разве что иногда улавливал очень манящий запах, как он понял, омег в течке. Но в городе было столько разных людей и ещё больше различных запахов, что никогда этот манящий запах не выключал у Джесси мозги и не сбивал с курса. Так что Кастер решил, что ничего страшного не произошло и жизнь альфы ненамного отличается от жизни беты. Видимо, отец преувеличивал, когда рассказывал, что альфы и омеги не могут контролировать свои инстинкты. Джесси мог. И совершил самую распространённую ошибку слишком уверенных в себе людей – расслабился. И однажды, когда они шли к очередному бару, его и накрыло.

Джесси показалось, что ему под кожу пустили жидкий огонь, а кровь начала закипать. В глазах появилась мутная дымка, обоняние обострилось до предела. Он чувствовал запах подтаявшего мороженого у пацана, стоявшего в добром десятке метров от него, запах сладких духов женщины, идущей через дорогу, цветка, который нёс мнущийся паренёк на другой улице. Но лучше всего – запах Кэссиди. И он был такой приятный, манящий, почти любимый. Хотелось окунуться в этот запах, смешать его со своим. Желание было буквально непреодолимым.

— Джесси? — как сквозь вату донёсся до него недоумённый голос Тюлип. — Джесси, что…

Нет-нет-нет, _не она_. Она ему была не нужна, от неё пахло серостью, пылью и скукой. Джесси хотел не её.

— Блядь, — раздался рядом голос Кэсси. — Об этом мы забыли.

— О чём? — посмотрела на него Тюлип.

— О гоне, дорогая, — отозвался Кэссиди почти обречённо, но вместе с тем весело. — О гоне.

***

Отель, откровенно говоря, был паршивый, но все плевать на это хотели. Джесси почти висел на Кэсси, который сам выглядел не лучше, и чувствовал такое возбуждение, какого не испытывал даже в подростковые годы. Кэссиди что-то говорил ему на ухо, судя по всему успокаивал, но в своей особенной манере: _уже скоро, щас всё будет, блядь, давай пошли, ты сильнее инстинктов и о, пиздец, да меня же самого сейчас накроет_. Тюлип была рядом, шла где-то сбоку, но Джесси почти её не видел, зрение смазывалось до разноцветного пятна. Он смутно слышал, как Тюлип заказала два номера, как хмыкнул парень за стойкой, оглядев их с Кэсси, и кинул два ключа.

Номер тоже был паршивенький, застиранное покрывало на кровати пахло всем, чем можно и нельзя, запах лез в нос Джесси, будто ввинчивался шурупом. В ушах шумело, хотелось скинуть с себя одежду, разорвать одежду на Кэсси, бросить его на кровать, вылизывать, кусать, сжимать в руках. Джесси услышал низкий хриплый рык, на краю сознания отмечая, что издал его сам, когда Тюлип попыталась войти вслед за ними. Она пахла неправильно, чуждо, мешала и сбивала. Тоненький голос разума в голове Джесси ещё попытался донести мысль, что он любит эту женщину, сам её когда-то выбрал, но голосок был очень тихим и легко заглушился громким криком инстинктов.

— Дорогуша, прости, но сегодня без тебя, — сказал Кэсси, обращаясь к Тюлип.

Та явно хотела что-то возразить. Будучи бетой она не чувствовала удушающий запах и напряжение, повисшее в воздухе. Джесси раньше тоже не чувствовал и всегда думал, что терять голову от страсти – круто, но скатываться к животным инстинктам – нет. Теперь у него было прямо противоположное мнение, потому что если он прямо сейчас получит то, что хочет, то станет самым счастливым человеком на свете.

— _Вон_, — приказал Джесси, и Тюлип развернулась к выходу против воли.

Он обещал Тюлип никогда не использовать Слово на ней. Но сейчас все обещания вылетели у Джесси из головы, он даже не мог сообразить, почему не должен был использовать Слово и к каким последствиям это может привести. Всё, что он хотел сейчас – Кэссиди. И тот не собирался отказываться или сопротивляться. Он с готовностью подставлялся под руки и губы Джесси, стаскивал с него одежду и помогал раздевать себя. Он так одурительно пах, что его хотелось буквально сожрать.

На кровать они упали. Не как в романтичных фильмах, томно и нежно целуясь, а просто свалились, запутавшись в джинсах, сталкиваясь руками и коленями. Джесси до крови прикусил губу, от чего у Кэсси жадно блеснули глаза. Омега-вампир, на которого одновременно действовали и феромоны альфы, и запах крови, – Джесси он показался самым желанным существом во вселенной. И Кэссиди отвечал ему: целовал, стонал под его руками, развёл ноги, позволяя войти сразу, без подготовки, потому что он уже был мокрый и раскрытый. Никакого кокетства или ожидания прелюдии, только животная страсть. Да Джесси и не смог бы, наверное, подготовить. Не смог бы ждать или тянуть время, наслаждаясь прелюдией. Джесси вообще с трудом мог держать себя в руках, и понял, что больше нет необходимости, когда Кэссиди обвил пальцами его член, пару раз проехался по всей длине и направил в себя, обхватывая ногами его бёдра. Джесси прикрыл глаза и толкнулся вперёд. Кэсси застонал, его запах стал ещё насыщеннее. Кастер глубоко вдохнул и, по ощущениям, просто отключился от реальности. Вместо хоть сколько-нибудь адекватного восприятия пришли голые инстинкты, и Джесси с готовностью им отдался, устраиваясь поудобнее и перехватывая Кэссиди под поясницей. А дальше соображать стало совсем трудно.

Кэсси рвано выдохнул, выгнулся на кровати, отрывая от матраса спину, прикрыл глаза и несдержанно застонал, почти завыл. Джесси вбивался в него резкими толчками, не сдерживаясь и не осторожничая, до синяков сжимая его бёдра.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь, сильнее, падре, сильнее, ох ёбаный пиздец, — зачастил Кэсси, разрывая к чертям простынь, в которую вцепился намертво.

Джесси выполнил просьбу, вздёрнул ноги Кэссиди выше, почти сложил его пополам и начал вбиваться сильнее, в бешенном ритме, который сносил все остатки здравого смысла. Разрядка приближалась, член начал пульсировать от прилившей к нему крови, медленно рос узел. По-хорошему, Джесси должен был остановиться на этом, не запечатывать их с Кэсси сцепкой, но мозг отключился уже давно, так что он наоборот двигался быстрее, резче. Кэссиди вскинулся, заорал нечленораздельным матом, когда Джесси надавил сильнее, проталкивая узел и продолжая двигаться. Было так тесно и горячо, Кэсси дрожал и извивался, принося Джесси ещё больше удовольствия, так что ждать долго не пришлось: пара движений и Джесси толкнулся последний раз, глубоко и сильно, кончая внутрь. Кэсси охнул, снова выгнулся, принялся ёрзать и потянулся к своему члену. Джесси перехватил его руки, прижал к развороченной кровати и наклонился ниже.

— _Кончай,_ — сказал он.

Кэсси замер на долю секунды, задохнулся, широко распахнул глаза и действительно кончил, повинуясь приказу и не притрагиваясь к себе. Его затрясло, и Джесси неожиданно почувствовал острый прилив возбуждения от одного только вида.

— Сто лет уже трахаюсь со всеми подряд, но никогда ещё не было так охуенно, — ошарашенно-удивлённо сказал Кэсси, невидяще смотря в потолок.

Джесси зарычал, внезапно ощутив ярость. Древние рефлексы, записанные на подкорке мозга, заставили его сжать Кэссиди сильнее, до боли буквально вдавить в матрас и в себя, снова резко дёрнуться, войти глубже, обозначая свои права. Кэсси заскулил – первый раз на памяти Джесси так покорно и жалобно – и, тоже подчиняясь инстинктам, повернул голову в сторону, давая лучший доступ к шее. Не самая лучшая идея для омеги, сцепленным с альфой, говорить о своих предыдущих партнёрах.

Джесси наклонился ниже, потянулся к шее, провёл по ней носом и широко лизнул языком. Кэссиди пах одурительно, его хотелось расцеловать с головы до ног, вновь заставить извиваться и тяжело дышать, прикрывать глаза от удовольствия и плещущих через край ощущений. В голове так и билась мысль _укуси, укуси, укуси, сделай своим, покажи всем, что он твой_. Джесси должен был сделать это прямо сейчас.

— Падре, падре, падре, — лихорадочно зашептал Кэсси, вцепляясь ему в плечи, когда почувствовал зубы на своём плече. — Падре, давай не так. Серьёзно, сам же потом пожалеешь. Реально тебе говорю, не сейчас. Если захочешь, то позже, хорошо? Когда мы оба будем в состоянии адекватно мыслить. Это же на всю жизнь, Джесси, ну. Вспомни о Тюлип, хотя бы. Она вот точно не обрадуется.

Это имя вызвало неожиданную реакцию. Джесси действительно вспомнил. Вот только почему-то совсем не то, что они вроде как опять пара, а то, что когда-то она потеряла их ребёнка, а после прятала от него противозачаточные, так и не пожелав попробовать снова. Умом Джесси понимал, почему она это сделала. Но вот конкретно сейчас, когда всё перекрывали инстинкты альфы, он мог думать только о том, что она _не захотела_ иметь от него детей.

Кэссиди, видимо почувствовав что-то или увидев на лице Джесси, тут же заткнулся и замер. Потом обхватил руками его плечи, подтянул выше и поцеловал, отвлекая от всех посторонних мыслей. Кэсси был покорным, податливым, таким, каким Джесси хотел его сейчас видеть. И где-то в глубине сознания, Кастер прекрасно понимал, что Кэссиди просто играет, подстраивается под обстоятельства, что за прожитый век он научился изображать и покорность, и податливость. И Джесси хотелось бы сказать, чтобы он перестал, чтобы снова стал самим собой, но он не мог, наслаждаясь этим. Наслаждаясь властью альфы над омегой. Мозги и так плавились, плавали в каком-то мареве желания, а когда Кэсси ещё и прижимался ближе, слегка морщился от ощущения узла, но не пытался вырваться, они совсем отключались. Джесси за собой уже не следил, совсем.

— Ты будешь принадлежать мне, — сказал он, снова утыкаясь носом в шею Кэссиди. — Только мне.

— Да. Да, конечно, — кивнул тот.

— Только мой, — снова сказал Джесси и провёл рукой по груди Кэсси, задел пальцами соски, опустил ладонь на живот. В голове было пусто и звонко. — Ты родишь мне ребёнка.

Кэссиди крупно вздрогнул, до боли сильно сжал пальцы на плечах Джесси и почти всхлипнул.

— Как пожелаешь, — отозвался он слегка хрипло. — Как пожелаешь.

Джесси удовлетворённо хмыкнул, чуть сдвинулся, чтобы им было удобно лежать, и закрыл глаза, уткнувшись носом в шею Кэссиди, через некоторое время окончательно проваливаясь в сон.

***

Джесси проснулся и в первые секунды не смог осознать, где находился. Ничего не болело и в теле не было тяжести, как обычно с похмелья, но в голове всё равно было мутно и вязко, мысли ворочались медленно и неловко. Он лежал обнажённый на разворошенной кровати, простыни были порваны и смяты, покрывало вообще чёрте где.

— Утречко, падре, — раздался сбоку голос Кэсси. — Или, скорее, денёчек. Как самочувствие?

Джесси перевёл на него взгляд, пристально осмотрел. Кэсси сидел в кресле в одних трусах, его плечи, шея, грудь, живот и даже бёдра были покрыты синяками от засосов и пальцев. И он всё ещё крышесносно пах. Джесси прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как сам же и оставлял все эти отметки, как держал Кэссиди в руках, заставляя выгибаться, и сам сходил от этого с ума.

— Пиздец, — переведя взгляд в потолок, охарактеризовал ситуацию Джесси. — И это всегда так?

— Ага, — кивнул Кэсси. — Первые дни особенно круты, потом уже на спад пойдёт.

— Первые _дни_? — уточнил Джесси. — Это не проходит за один раз?

— Нет, конечно, — хмыкнул Кэсси. — В среднем – неделя, плюс-минус пара дней. Скоро опять накроет, так что ты б поел, что ли, падре.

Джесси кивнул, сел на кровати. Воспоминания о прошедшей ночи были яркими, но отрывистыми, больше на эмоциях, чем по содержанию.

— Я серьёзно сказал, что ты родишь мне ребёнка? — спустя почти минуту размышлений, удивлённо спросил Джесси.

— Было такое, — хохотнул Кэсси. — Но не парься, это нормально. Альфы во время гона так обычно и говорят – инстинкт же. Это ты ещё меня в течку не видел, я-то вот буквально умолять начинаю, чтобы мне ребёнка заделали.

— А если заделают? — посмотрел на него Джесси. — Случайно или специально – что тогда?

— Я тебе это лучше через недельку скажу, — покачал головой Кэсси. — Мало ли, как и когда тебя триггернёт. Кстати, Тюлип забегала утром, явно хотела что-то сказать, но тебя увидела всего такого красивого и молча ушла. Сходить за ней?

Джесси хотел кивнуть, но вместо этого вцепился пальцами в матрас, переживая приступ внезапной ярости. Кэсси тут же подобрался, вскинул руки вверх и улыбнулся.

— Понял, падре, никаких посторонних людей в нашем любовном гнёздышке, — примирительно сказал он.

— Это ненормально, — покачал головой Джесси.

— Для бет – возможно, — пожал плечами Кэссиди. — Но для нас – вполне обычно. Поверь, сто лет назад было намного хуже. Ты втянешься, падре, пара недель в году тебе погоды не сделают.

Джесси хотел возразить, сказать, что пара недель, во время которых он ничего не соображает и просто хочет залезть на кого-нибудь и отодрать до звёзд перед глазами, сделают не только погоду, но ещё и много чего другого. Неделю на одних только животных инстинктах – совсем не то, чего он когда-либо хотел. Всю жизнь его вполне устраивало быть бетой.

— Я закажу еду, — сказал Кэсси, вставая с кресла. — И пива, потому что мини-бара нам явно не хватит. Ещё стоило бы…

— Если я поставлю тебе метку? — перебил его Джесси, уставившись в упор. — Ты сможешь меня остановить, если я захочу поставить тебе метку?

— Я вампир, падре, думаю, смогу вдарить достаточно сильно, — хмыкнул Кэсси. — Так что, заранее извини, если что.

— А если я _прикажу_? — спросил Джесси. — Генезисом. Что мы будем делать тогда?

— Это… — в середине движения замер Кэссиди, — думаю, будет проблемой. Ночью ты приказал мне кончить, так я такой ментальный оргазм словил, что даже словами не опишу, одни маты в голове. Но я постараюсь тебя уговорить, чтобы этого не делать.

— Вряд ли это поможет, — вздохнул Джесси, прикрывая глаза. — Ладно, разберёмся по ходу.

Он встал и пошёл в душ, по пути остановившись и, не глядя, обратился к Кэссиди.

— Спасибо… за помощь.

— Всегда пожалуйста, падре, — кивнул Кэсси, уже изучая меню.

Джесси зашёл в ванную, включил воду, уставился в зеркало и хмыкнул. Его шея, плечи и грудь тоже были покрыты синяками от засосов, по бокам виднелись уходящие на спину царапины. Видимо, Кэссиди тоже не особо сдерживался, то ли поддавшись инстинктам, то ли будучи таким по природе. Во всём теле вообще была приятная усталость, как и всегда после хорошего секса, с лёгким оттенком возбуждения – видимо, так проявлялся гон. Джесси уже чувствовал, что совсем скоро его опять накроет, желание начинало зудеть под кожей, запахи всё ещё были слишком резкими и насыщенными.

Кастер всегда любил секс. И за свою жизнь он успел перепробовать в сексе многое, но то, что они с Кэссиди творили прошедшей ночью… Это определённо был новый опыт. Хороший опыт. Очень горячий, если уж говорить откровенно. Джесси по-прежнему не хотел быть альфой и считал, что ничего не соображать от желания – немного слишком, но он не мог отрицать, что тело было в восторге от прошлой ночи.

Когда Джесси вышел из душа, обмотав полотенце вокруг бёдер, потому что вообще смутно представлял, где находятся его трусы, в комнате уже сменили постельное бельё и стоял обед. Кэссиди не скупился, заказал половину меню, наверное, и столько алкоголя, будто они тут пить собирались сутками. Впрочем, если Джесси правильно понимал, именно это они и будут делать: пить и трахаться. Вот уж точно, как в самые разгульные молодые годы.

— Присоединяйся, падре, — широко махнул рукой с бутылкой пива Кэсси, показывая на расставленные по столу тарелки с претензией на сервировку. — Еда паршивая, как и отель, но я голодный пиздец как, так что всё им прощаю.

Джесси хмыкнул, потому что Кэссиди явно преувеличивал. За время их совместного путешествия, ели они в основном такую вот паршивенькую еду, потому что и останавливались не в пяти звёздах. Тем более, сейчас Джесси и сам был готов простить качество блюд, потому что голод был действительно сильным, как будто секс выпил все силы. Раньше он за собой такого аппетита не замечал.

— Какая-то особенность гона и течки, — пояснил Кэсси, когда они прикончили почти все блюда. — Всегда хочется жрать после. Вот прям серьёзно так жрать, порой не важно даже что. Всегда так.

Джесси согласно кивнул. Может быть силы уходили не только на секс, но и на феромоны и на что там ещё во время гона должны уходить силы, но голод был зверский.

— Ну а как тебе вообще, падре? — со смешком спросил Кэсси. — Согласись, вставляет?

— Вставляю скорее я, — усмехнулся Джесси. — Но честно? Не так ужасно, как я ожидал, но и не особо круто. Нет, секс отличный, но вот не соображать вообще мне категорически не нравится. Если что-то случится, я даже остановиться не смогу.

— Да, в этом определённый минус есть, — кивнул Кэсси. — Но плюсов, согласись, тоже немало.

Тут кивнул уже Джесси. Потом помотал головой, прикрыл глаза и с силой нажал на веки – сознание опять начинало мутнеть и становиться вязким. Снова усилилось ощущение запахов и звуков, увеличилась резкость зрения.

— Опять накрывает? — знающе протянул Кэссиди, залпом допил бутылку пива, откинул её в сторону и приглашающе развёл руки в стороны, с усмешкой позвав: — Ну иди сюда, любовничек.

— Доиграешься ведь, — выдохнул Джесси, но вперёд действительно подался, глубоко вдыхая.

Кэссиди усмехнулся шире и подмигнул – так пошло и развязно, что крышу сорвало бы и без всякого гона. Джесси рыкнул, подскочил к Кэссиди и дёрнул его на себя, заставив подняться с кресла, на котором он развалился до этого. Кэсси расхохотался, с готовностью обвил одной рукой Джесси за шею, а другой потянул вниз не так давно надетые трусы. Стояло у обоих уже крепко, возбуждение прошибало током. Кэссиди обхватил Джесси ногами, повиснув на нём и позволяя нести куда угодно. А у Джесси терпение прогорало быстрее спички, так что он просто развернулся и с силой впечатал Кэссиди в стену. Тот, судя по шалой улыбке, не возражал вообще никак, был скорее за и активно подмахивал. На прелюдию времени и самообладания опять не хватило, Джесси снова вошёл без подготовки, и если Кэсси и испытал какую-то боль, то не показал её ни словом, ни жестом, только выгнувшись навстречу, закатив глаза и коротко простонав. Ритм опять был бешенный, срывающийся и неровный, пальцы Джесси скользили по мокрым от пота и смазки бёдрам, оставляя на коже царапины и синяки.

Кэссиди хрипло дышал, скребя ногтями одной руки по стене, а второй вцепившись Джесси в плечо. Кастер уткнулся носом ему в висок, сильнее сжимая в руках бёдра, толкаясь резче и быстрее, провозя Кэсси спиной по стене и даже не замечая этого. Вообще ничего не замечая, на самом деле, в голове буквально стучало и билось желание, которое сжигало всё тело. Кровь кипела, мозги плавились.

— Ох, пааадре, — простонал Кэссиди и с чувством откинул голову назад, ударившись затылком. — Пиздец, блядь, сильнее. Дай мне, ты должен мне дать…

Кэсси явно тоже уже мало что соображал. Он начал бормотать, слова смазывались и не делились, перемежались со всхлипами и стонами, застревали в горле. Джесси мог разобрать только отдельные выкрики и восклицания, о смысле других приходилось догадываться. Но он догадывался. Интуитивно знал, что именно нужно Кэссиди, чего он хочет, чего хотят они оба, потому что сейчас они оба были как едины, соединены по древним природным законам. И чтобы достичь совсем максимального единения, чтобы чувствовать друг друга буквально с полувздоха, оставалась самая малость. Метка. Джесси должен был связать их меткой, и Кэссиди должен был ему ответить. Конечно должен был, как же иначе, ведь они так идеально друг другу подходили.

У альф не было длинных клыков или особо острых зубов и нужно было постараться, чтобы действительно прокусить кожу. Но во время секса, когда эмоции были на пике, когда мозг совсем отключался, а боль обычно не чувствовалась, пары и обменивались метками. Связывали себя на всю жизнь, забирая друг у друга возможность чувствовать феромоны других омег или альф.

Но они с Кэсси не были партнёрами, и где-то в глубине сознания Джесси об этом помнил. Их с Кэссиди можно было назвать друзьями, теперь, видимо, друзьями с определёнными привилегиями, но не парой. Однако сейчас Джесси плохо соображал, почему он не должен связывать их метками, если с Кэсси так хорошо. Кастер не думал о том, что Кэссиди откажет, не примет метку и не поставит свою в ответ, ведь у Джесси была сила, способная заставить это сделать. Нечестно? О, может быть. Но Джесси был альфой и он знал, что так будет правильно для них обоих. Альфы ведь всегда знают лучше.

Джесси поудобнее подхватил Кэсси под бёдра и дёрнул на себя, отступая при этом к кровати. Разрядка приближалась, узел уже начал набухать, а сцепиться у стены – не самая хорошая идея. Кэссиди не возражал, он обхватил Джесси ногами и буквально повис на нём, продолжая хрипло дышать и инстинктивно двигаться, насаживаясь. Когда они свалились на кровать, Кастер всё ещё был внутри Кэсси, и тот взвыл от слишком резкого движения, выгнулся и сжал пальцы на плечах Джесси до боли сильно.

— Ох, блядь, охуенно, — простонал он. — Охуенно, Джесси, ещё…

Кэссиди редко называл его по имени, чаще всего использовал «падре» или на ходу придуманные прозвища. Имя он произносил обычно тогда, когда они обсуждали что-то действительно серьёзное. То, что Кэсси назвал его по имени именно сейчас… В общем, и без того слабо соображающий Джесси перестал соображать окончательно. Он подтянулся выше и, толкнувшись вперёд уже с набухшим узлом, укусил Кэссиди в плечо над левой ключицей.

Кэсси замер на несколько секунд, буквально застыл на месте и даже дышать перестал, широко раскрыв глаза. А потом начал вырываться, выворачиваться, пытаясь отодвинуться от Джесси как можно дальше. Кастер гортанно застонал – движения Кэссиди вызывали не очень приятные ощущения, попытался его удержать. Но сложно удержать вампира, который не намерен оставаться на месте. Но у Джесси всё ещё был неоспоримый козырь, который в данный момент он не боялся использовать.

— _Тихо_, — приказал Джесси, и Кэссиди вновь замер, смотря на него недоверчиво-изумлённо.

— Нет, Джесси, не надо, — сказал Кэссиди. — Я не буду вырываться, но и кусать тебя не буду, идёт?

О нет, Кастера это определённо не устраивало. Кэсси должен был принадлежать ему полностью, абсолютно. Джесси будет для него хорошим альфой, у них будут хорошие дети. Кэсси просто ещё не понял этого, он ещё держит под контролем свои инстинкты, а вот если бы он отпустил себя, если бы у него сейчас была течка, то всё встало бы на свои места, ему всё тоже было бы кристально ясно.

— Я буду о тебе заботиться, — начал уговаривать его Джесси, потому что теперь это была его обязанность – заботиться о своём омеге. — Я дам тебе всё, что захочешь, ты не в чём не будешь нуждаться. У нас будет хорошая семья.

Кэссиди отчаянно замотал головой, ощерился, как дикий кот, даже клыки сверкнули, но Джесси вместо испуга почувствовал только восторг. Его омега был прекрасен, строптив, мог за себя постоять. Он дал бы отпор любому. Кому угодно – но не Джесси.

— Я вампир, — со злостью выпалил Кэсси. — У нас, знаешь ли, совсем другое долго и счастливо.

Это не имело смысла. Джесси не понимал, почему Кэссиди отказывается, ведь Кастер был уверен, что сможет сделать его счастливым. Они оба сделают друг друга счастливыми.

— Всё будет хорошо, — успокаивающе пробормотал Джесси, схватил Кэсси рукой под затылок и потянул к своему плечу. — У нас всё будет просто замечательно. Давай же, мы можем достичь такого единения…

Кэссиди упорно отвернул голову и вместо того, чтобы прижаться к плечу губами, лёг на него щекой. Джесси недовольно выдохнул и уже почти был готов приказать.

— Джесси, — неожиданно уставшим и каким-то даже обречённым голосом позвал Кэсси. — Я не знаю, что будет, если я тебя укушу. Мы можем стать связанными партнёрами или ты можешь стать вампиром. Я не знаю, поэтому… Давай обсудим это позже? И я тебе клянусь, что если ты подойдёшь и поставишь мне метку – я отвечу. Идёт?

Этот вариант Джесси по-прежнему не нравился, но был приемлемым. Омеги иногда нервничали перед метками, всё-таки это был ответственный шаг. Альфа должен уметь успокаивать своего партнёра, уметь показать ему, что он надёжный и верный выбор. Так что Джесси должен был показать, что он – хороший вариант. Что он умеет слушать и идти на компромисс, когда это действительно нужно. Он обнял Кэсси, поцеловал в висок и длинно выдохнул, снова возобновляя движения. Кэссиди сначала вздрогнул, потом коротко простонал и удобнее перехватил бёдра Джесси ногами, позволяя тому вбиваться быстро и резко. Узел распирал Кэсси изнутри, и Джесси всякий раз буквально тащился от ощущения тесноты вокруг себя. Долго продержаться не удалось: Джесси резко выдохнул и кончил, помогая Кэссиди рукой. Тот выгнулся, тоже дойдя до пика, широко открыл глаза и снова схватил Джесси за плечи, расцарапывая их в кровь. Кастер удовлетворённо выдохнул, перевернулся на спину, придерживая Кэсси за поясницу и укладывая на себя, и вырубился почти мгновенно.

***

Проснулся Джесси с лёгким телом, светлой головой и отличным настроением. Потянулся и попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз он так хорошо высыпался. По всему выходило, что очень и очень давно, потому что сегодняшний сон был не просто хорошим, он был замечательным. Исключительно превосходным и восполняющим силы.

Рядом тихо спал Кэссиди, и Джесси улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к нему. Они познакомились, если так смотреть, совсем недавно, но то, что Кэс для него делал и как помогал – это заслуживало огромной благодарности. Когда всё закончится, то Джесси просто обязан сводить Кэсси в бар и купить ему всё, что тот захочет, даже если его желанием будет выпить всё до последней бутылки. Джесси умел быть благодарным и знал, что далеко не каждый ввязался бы во всё то, во что он втянул Кэссиди.

Вялотекущие хорошие мысли неожиданно застопорились и забуксовали, стоило Джесси внимательно разглядеть плечо Кэсси. На нём расплывался синяк, который остался после укуса, всё ещё отчётливо проступающего алым. Это был не просто засос, и даже не просто укус во время страсти, когда чего только не делаешь, нет. Джесси никогда раньше не ставил меток, да и видел их всего пару раз в жизни, но он точно знал, что это она – метка, которая связывает пару. Обет верности друг другу.

Воспоминания вспыхнули в голове как искра, заставив замереть на месте. Джесси уговаривал Кэссиди принять метку, стать партнёрами. Серьёзно хотел этого и уговаривал, обещал заботиться и оберегать. Нёс какую-то чушь про семью. Почти _приказал_ Кэсси укусить в ответ, скрепить их связь. Какие-то несколько слов отделяли их от того, чтобы сейчас проснуться парой.

— Чёрт, — выругался Джесси и вскочил с кровати, запустив пальцы в волосы. — Блядь!

— Вспомнил, падре? — раздался с кровати ничуть не сонный голос Кэссиди. — Вот теперь это уже действительно проблема.

Джесси обернулся и посмотрел на него со злостью, чуть было не обвинив во всём, но вовремя остановил себя, понимая, что вины Кэссиди тут нет. Лежи в его кровати кто-то другой, неважно кто, он предложил бы то же самое. Скорее, _приказал_ бы, и вряд ли кто-то другой смог бы убедить его не делать этого. Кэсси повезло, но в третий раз – Джесси знал это – ему уже везти так не будет. Он прикажет ему ответить на метку и сделает это с абсолютной верой в свою правоту.

— Да, падре, боюсь следующие дни для нас станут особенно трудными, — протянул Кэссиди, переворачиваясь на спину и утыкаясь взглядом в потолок.

Джесси был с ним согласен. Но внутри неожиданно приятно отозвалась готовность Кэсси помогать во что бы то ни стало, даже после всего, что было. И это тёплое чувство совершенно внезапно вылилось в ещё более внезапную мысль.

— А если ты ответишь? — спросил Джесси, оборачиваясь к Кэссиди.

— В смысле? — не понял тот. — Поставлю тебе метку?

— Да. Что будет, если ты ответишь? — кивнул Джесси. — Я знаю, что мы как бы… завяжемся друг на друге, но помимо этого – что? Если я правильно понимаю, вне течки или гона нас никто не заставит спать друг с другом, верно?

Джесси спросил и сам мысленно поморщился от вопроса. Сейчас, когда гон ещё не прошёл свой пик, даже думать о том, чтобы отдать кому-то своего омегу – неважно, в течке или нет, – было неприятно и почти физически противно. Кэсси же удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Теоретически – да. Но обычно, если уж повязались, то с другими не связываются, — сказал Кэссиди. — Это же не штамп в паспорте или кольцо на пальце, это… да хрен знает, что это, если честно. Связь душ? Исключительная верность?

— Тогда, если ты ответишь… — начал Джесси, но закончить ему не дали.

— Эй, стоп, падре, подожди, — сказал Кэссиди, садясь на кровати и по-турецки складывая ноги. — Притормози-ка. Хотя нет, давай на этом вообще закончим. Я не буду тебя кусать. Всё, никаких обсуждений.

— Мне хватит пары слов, чтобы ты сделал это, — ответил Джесси. — Вчера ты смог меня отговорить, но теперь я помню, почему. Потому что это _я_ решил быть заботливым и дать омеге время собраться перед ответственным шагом. Сколько у нас ещё часов в запасе, прежде чем меня накроет? Как будешь отговаривать теперь?

— А теперь, падре, я просто впихну в твою глотку подавители, — оскалился Кэсси, рывком поднимаясь с кровати. — Раньше мне казалось неплохой идеей помочь тебе пережить первый гон, показать все прелести секса без тормозов и всё такое, но теперь – нет, увольте. Под подавителями ты, конечно, просто отрубишься, но мы погрузим тебя в машину и поедем дальше искать нашу вселенскую пропажу. Больше я тебя к своему телу не подпущу.

Джесси понимал, что Кэссиди говорит правильные вещи. И предлагает, в общем-то, правильный выход, самый безболезненный для них обоих. Но только это не помогло. Совсем.

— _Нет_, — сказал Джесси. — _Никаких подавителей_.

Кэсси натурально зарычал, напрягся и чуть согнулся, как будто готов был прыгнуть или на Джесси, или в окно, за которым было уже по вечернему сумрачно. Кастер машинально поднял руки вверх, а потом с досадой поморщился.

— Чёрт, не могу себя контролировать, — сказал Джесси и с силой потёр ладонями лицо. — И это я сейчас ещё в относительно здравом уме. Но я знаю, понимаешь, _знаю_, что прикажу тебе.

Кэссиди снова напрягся, а потом как-то весь осунулся и устало опустился на кровать. Джесси испытал острый приступ желания обнять и успокоить и поморщился.

— Я не могу тебя укусить, — покачал головой Кэсси. — Не из-за каких-то моральных там ограничений или ещё чего, а из-за того, кто я такой. Если ты внезапно не хочешь провести со мной всю вечность в ночи, то взаимные укусы – не наш с тобой вариант.

— Мы выбесим друг друга в первое же десятилетие, — хмыкнул Джесс и сел рядом.

— Это ты ещё оптимист, я ставлю на первую пятилетку, — усмехнулся Кэсси. — Но я не знаю, как тебя сдержать, если ты реально прикажешь. Теперь даже подавители не подходят. А если я сейчас уйду…

Джесси резко дёрнулся и схватил Кэсси за руку, крепко прижав ладонь к кровати. Чёрт, это уже не лезло ни в какие рамки. Кэссиди опять хмыкнул и кивнул.

— Вот, я даже уйти сейчас не смогу. Мы в заднице, падре.

— Нет, — покачал головой Джесси и заставил себя встать. — Я уже отправил одного парня в ад, навязывать ад наяву другому не собираюсь. _Давай подавители_.

Кэссиди слетел с кровати моментально и кинулся к своей сумке, начав перебирать одежду. Потом протянул Джесси небольшую баночку с таблетками и отступил на шаг, выходя из-под приказа Генезиса. Кастер глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь унять инстинктивное желание выбросить подавители, потом для верности ещё и головой тряхнул. И тут же проглотил сразу две таблетки.

— Эй, не переусердствуй, падре, — сказал Кэсси. — А то ещё насмерть себе либидо грохнешь. Вот тогда жизнь вообще потеряет всякий смысл.

— Чтобы уж наверняка, — хмыкнул Джесси и прислушался к себе. — Когда подействует?

— Через полчаса где-то. Так что мы ещё успеваем перехватить пару бутылок пива или быстренько трахнуться. Лучше всего молча, конечно.

— А у нас получится, молча-то? — улыбнулся Джесси. — Рисковать не будем. А вот пиво – самое то. Меня же потом вырубит?

— Как младенца после сиськи, — усмехнулся Кэсси. — Будешь просыпаться и снова пить, а через пару деньков мы даже посмеёмся над всем этим.

Джесси хмыкнул и принялся искать свои трусы. Кэссиди рядом занимался тем же самым, потом они даже почти прилично оделись. Желание всё ещё свербело где-то на подкорке, но пока не заставляло ни на кого кидаться, так что Джесси понадеялся, что подавители подействуют раньше, чем сытость от недавнего секса совсем пройдёт.

Они как раз открывали по второй бутылке, когда в комнату ворвалась Тюлип, один раз решительно пнув дверь в качестве стука.

— Не хочу вас прерывать, мальчики, — начала она с непередаваемым сарказмом, — но Святой здесь. И что-то мне подсказывает, что он не подождёт за дверью, пока вы тут кувыркаетесь.

Кэссиди тут же вскочил, Джесси сразу следом, но почувствовал, как его повело в сторону. Он пока не засыпал, но реакции тела уже тормозились. Кэсси чертыхнулся и подскочил к нему, не церемонясь закинул на плечо и тут же побежал к выходу, на ходу крикнув Тюлип что-то про сумки. Джесси вообще с трудом осознавал, куда они бегут и что происходит вокруг, краски начинали смазываться, а звуки приглушаться. И только запах Кэссиди по-прежнему приятно щекотал ноздри. Джесси улыбнулся, вдыхая его и чувствуя себя очень пьяным.

— Мы будем отличной парой, — сказал он, извернулся и умудрился поцеловать Кэсси куда-то в шею.

И отключился.

***

Пришёл в себя Джесси на заднем сидении машины в ватном состоянии и с желанием выпить галлон воды.

— Очухался, падре? — весело спросил Кэсси с переднего сидения. — На, вот, попей.

В руки Джесси свалилась бутылка с тёплой водой, но она была лучше, чем ничего, и показалась едва ли не святой водой. Кэссиди хмыкнул, смотря на него, а Тюлип бросила быстрый взгляд в зеркало.

— Всё ещё хочешь трахаться как ебанутый кролик? — спросила она Джесси с прохладой в голосе.

— Намного меньше, — отозвался тот. — Извини, что тогда приказал тебе Генезисом. Был не в себе. Буквально.

Тюлип поджала губы и ничего не ответила, но по виду явно всё ещё злилась. Джесси вздохнул, но решил, что будет мириться с ней позже. Намного, намного позже, потому что сейчас её недовольство рождало в нём собственное. Период гона ещё не прошёл, и хоть подавители отбили желание на кого-нибудь срочно залезть, инстинкты всё ещё бушевали.

И Кэссиди всё ещё приятно пах. Выдрать его с кресла и разложить на сидении не хотелось, но запах приятно обволакивал и окутывал, по-прежнему манил чем-то удивительным. Так для ребёнка пахнет сладкий фрукт, который он ещё не пробовал. Джесси не смог бы описать это ощущение словами, если бы попытался. Ему хотелось спросить Кэсси, как для него пах он сам, но при Тюлип этого делать не стоило – она и так была раздражена и обижена. На её месте Джесси вообще выкинул бы себя из машины прямо под ноги к Святому или просто бросил бы их с Кэсси в отеле.

Но вопрос о запахе засел в мыслях и не хотел уходить, так что Джесси буквально изнывал от невозможности его задать. И когда они подъехали к заправке, а Тюлип пошла в магазин, агрессивно набирая в корзинку чипсы и содовую, он всё-таки озвучил его.

— Сигареты, — отозвался Кэссиди, потом глубоко вдохнул. — Что-то вроде нагретого на солнце дерева и… не знаю, драка в баре? Звучит, конечно, пиздец. А я как?

— Кровь, виски и вечеринка в закрытом клубе, — хмыкнул Джесси. — Думаю, многих бы вывернуло, а меня прямо тащит.

Кэссиди расхохотался и закивал, Джесси тоже улыбнулся. Прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку сидения и тихо, как будто самому себе, сказал:

— И я всё ещё хочу, чтобы ты стал моей парой. Это тоже через пару дней пройдёт?

Смех Кэссиди резко оборвался. Джесси приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на него, оценил напряжённую позу и тоже подобрался, нутром чуя что-то важное, которое обязательно принесёт им проблемы в будущем.

— Говори, Кэс, — сказал он, когда молчание затянулось. — Это пройдёт?

— Тройной запах не всегда чувствуешь, — ответил Кэссиди, не оборачиваясь. — Редко, на самом деле. Сто лет назад люди сразу метками обменивались и в мэрию бежали, как только такое происходило. Типа «истинная пара», знаешь? Сейчас уже поумнее стали, теперь это что-то вроде хорошей совместимости. Ну, самый благоприятный союз получится и всё такое.

Джесси опять прикрыл глаза и пару раз приложился головой о спинку. То есть, не пройдёт это через пару дней.

— Ну, лечится это просто, — преувеличенно весело сказал Кэсси. — Просто подкиньте меня до какого-нибудь города, а там я…

— Вот сейчас бы тебе лучше помолчать, — процедил сквозь зубы Джесси. — Я ещё не до конца пришёл в себя и меня очень уж выводит, когда ты куда-то собираешься. В конце концов, если я буду хорошо себя контролировать, а выбора у нас особого нет, то это не станет проблемой, верно?

— Падре, у нас проблемы возникают на пустом месте, а уж это – станет ей обязательно, — проворчал Кэсси, но уже спокойно. — На тебя хотя бы подавители действуют, а меня в течку совсем снесёт. Буду за тобой на коленях ползать и умолять в шейку меня укусить и детишек мне заделать.

— Шикарно проведём время, — расхохотался Джесси.

— То есть, тебя это совсем не волнует, да? — повернулся к нему Кэсси. — Я же поймаю на слове, падре, ты же от меня потом не уйдёшь.

— Не такая уж плохая перспектива, — пожал плечами Джесси и развалился на сидении. — Будем всегда втроём.

— Ага, ага, сам об этом Тюлип сообщишь, — согласился Кэсси.

— О чём? — подозрительно спросила та, как раз оказавшись рядом с машиной. — Лучше сразу выкладывайте, иначе дальше пешком пойдёте.

— О том, что мы пришли к соглашению, — сказал Джесси и улыбнулся. — Теперь всё будет замечательно.

Тюлип покосилась на него скептически, а Кэссиди хмыкнул и спрятал улыбку в широком шарфе, закрывающем его лицо. Джесси почувствовал себя намного спокойнее, в душе поселилось непонятное, но крайне приятное умиротворение, будто он только что решил все проблемы. На самом деле нет, не решил. И Кэсси был прав, они возникнут снова и, возможно, даже хуже, чем раньше, но сейчас Джесси Кастеру, проповеднику, избранному Генезисом, было спокойно и хорошо. До следующей глобальной задницы в их жизнях, конечно.


End file.
